


Cheep Fishing

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is going fishing for Cheep Cheep.





	Cheep Fishing

"So this is what you do all day, bone boy?" Waluigi asked Dry Bowser, who was fishing for various different kinds of Cheep Cheep fish at the.

"Fish? Sort of. It's calming, and it makes me appreciate the slower aspects of life." Dry Bowser said as he reeled in a regular red Cheep Cheep, the skeletal reptile grabbing the fih and placing it in the picnic basket right next to him.

Waluigi's eyes widened as he was quite shocked from hearing such confirmation. "Wow... I didn't expect that. Maybe it is best just to lay low from a lot of things and just sit back, yeah?"

Dry Bowser nodded, chucking his fishing line back into the water while winking at Waluigi. "Now you're getting it, lanky limbs."

Suddenly the skeletal reptile felt something tug on his fishing line, with Waluigi taking a step back as Dry Bowser pulled out a bunch of yellow Cheep Cheeps clustered on each other, with Waluigi taken aback at how hungry the fish were.

"Yeesh... at the rate these fish are going at, you'll have plenty of them by the time you're finished," Waluigi stated in shock as he adjusted his purple cap, which got twisted from him being caught off guard before.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he placed the yellow Cheep Cheeps into the picnic basket he had right with him, chucking the fishing line back into the water. "Well you don't know what you're going to reel in, I can tell you that much."


End file.
